Raith estate
The Raith Estate, also called "Château Raith",Blood Rites, ch. 18''Turn Coat, ch. 24 is the main residence of Lord Raith and Lara Raith and the rest of the Raith family in the Chicago area. Description The House The House has several wings and several stories and a couple of faux-castle turrets. Harry thinks that it could double as the HQ of a James Bond villian.Blood Rites, ch. 18 It was bigger than a parking garage and covered with turrets, cornices and gargoyles. Harry calls it a "neo-Medieval castle.White Night, ch. 26 The house interior had a wealthy spendor: hardwood floors, custom carve woodworking, statues, fountains, suits of armor, original painting (even a Van Gough), stained glass windows. Household staff all wore uniforms. One wing had been converted into corporate office space where Lara Raith had her office and Justine worked as her assistant. Lara's office was styled with dark hardwood and was a functional working office.Turn Coat, ch. 24 The Grounds The House was bordered by a well-manicured old-world forest with rolling hills and shapely trees covered in ivy. There were scattered small lit pools shrouded in mist. It stretched half a mile in the front of the estate. Harry dubs it "''Little Sherwood".Blood Rites, ch. 18 The forest prevents the estate from being visible from any of the roadways. It was abut a half-mile run before you goth through the trees. And the grounds themselves were enourmous. Harry thinks he could not get away quickly or easily. White Night, ch. 35 Lara's changes since Harry's previous visit: the eight-foot stone wall was topped with razor wire and lighting and cameras were space along the outside of it. Lord Raith had disdane for modern security while Lara made serious upgrades listening to her mortal staff. White Night, ch. 35 The Location The estate is located north along Lake Michigan in a wealthy lakeside development.Blood Rites, ch. 18 North of the city where the country side has a varity of terrain—where it used to be flat farmland, it's now mostly big expensive properties.White Night, ch. 35 The Deeps The first time Harry went to the Deeps, there is a raise dias ready for an intended ritual curse sacrifice, with Thomas Raith tied to it. There is a deep abyss and a lot of mist behind a carved throne for Lord Raith.Blood Rites, ch. 40 The second time Harry went to the Deeps, the path through the woods was red carpeted. Thrall offerings of fae and humans for the vampires to indulge in, either caged or tied to posts, lined the the way to the entrance to the cavern. The entrance was polished smooth, wide, wel-lit tunnel.White Night, ch. 36 The cave was like a Cathedral. It had carved throne for the White King. The lush frnishings were arranged for the three courts at the conclave and there was luxuroious soft lighting.White Night, ch. 37 Other Details Lara keeps a physician on retainer, named Bruce.Blood Rites, ch. 18 There is an infirmary in the Châtaeu where Anastasia Luccio and Justine were taken after the Skinwalker attack.Turn Coat, ch. 28 Anastasia Luccio thinks there may be mines implanted in the walls of the entry hall.Turn Coat, ch. 24 In the Series In Blood Rites, Harry Dresden first visit to Chateau Raith was with Lara, Thomas and Inari Raith in the Blue Beetle escaping an attack by Black Court vampires sent by Mavra. Both Thomas and Inari are badly wounded. Lara extends Rights of Hospitality to Harry.Blood Rites, ch. 18 The main events in Blood Rites, that take place there are: 1: Lord Raith sends Inari to Harry's room for her first feeding which is intended to kill Harry and turn Inari into a White Court Vampire.Blood Rites, ch. 20 2: Thomas Raith makes a big revelation about his connection to Harry.Blood Rites, ch. 20–21 3: Thomas is captured by his father, Lord Raith, for the purposes of sacrificing him in an Entropy Curse Ritual to kill Harry, both of Margaret LeFay's sons to free him from her Death curse.Blood Rites, ch. 40 In White Night, Harry Dresden and Carlos Ramirez to to attend a White Court conclave in order to challenge Madrigal Raith and Vittorio Malvora to a double-duel by accusing them of breaking the accords by killing women practitioners.White Night, ch. 36–38 After the Duel, the Vittorio releases Ice-Age-looking ghouls and battle breaks out. House Raith and Harry's team band together to fight the monsters and to escape.White Night, ch. 38–42 In Turn Coat, Harry and Anastasia Luccio go to investigate the White Court's involvement in several murder attempts on Harry and Morgan's frame-up. While there, there is an attack by the Naagloshii who claims to have Thomas Raith and wants to trade him for Morgan. Many are killed and injured.Turn Coat, ch. 24–27 Harry seeks out Luccio so that they can leave. Justine is there badly injured. She lets slip a bit too much information about Thomas in front of Luccio, who catches on that Thomas has a deeper connection to Harry.Turn Coat, ch. 28 Residents and Those Associated References See Also *Lara Raith *Thomas Raith *Justine *Natalia Raith *Elisa Raith *Inari Raith *Lord Raith *Margaret LeFay *Madeline Raith *Madrigal Raith *Deeps *Raith family *Lady Cesarina Malvora *White Court *White Court vampire *Shagnasty *Naagloshii *Skinwalker *Rights of Hospitality *Entropy curse *Vittorio Malvora *Carlos Ramirez *Karrin Murphy *Anastasia Luccio *Madge Shelly *Trixie Vixen *Lucille Delarossa *Wee Folk *Faeries *Thrall External References *North Shore Chicago Map | Real Estate | @properties *The 10 Most Expensive Properties on Chicago's North Shore | North Shore Views *YoChicago’s list – A guide to Chicago’s North Shore suburbs *Luxury Homes, Estates & Properties *Estates and Gardens of Chicago’s North Shore - 10 July 2008 *North Shore (Chicago) - Wikipedia *LIMESTONE HISTORIC LANDMARK MANSION Category:Locations Category:White Court